


Rymir Oneshot Collection

by TheRebelHunter, TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Future/Past AU (aka my and Rebel's DC multiverse) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bets & Wagers, Cute, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I mean he needs stitches so..., Implied/Referenced Sex, Its how they roll, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other families watch sports, Serious Injuries, The wayne family makes insane bets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelHunter/pseuds/TheRebelHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots centered around the most fabulous batman, Ryan, and his amazing  boyfriend Amir





	1. The Perils of Being a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan needs some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hindi**

Ryan didn’t want to bother Amir with this, he really, really didn’t. However, the mansion was too far and Ryan was bleeding now and really didn’t need to faint from blood loss. Cassie was no help, still insisting there was a way to contact Bart, and the others were around the other parts of the city.

“Amir?” Ryan called as he entered the apartment above the restaurant through a window. He made a mental note to fix the lock, or at least give them the money to pay for it.

Amir had been working through an assignment for school when Ryan slipped in, the teen looking up when he heard Ryan speak only for his eyes to widen at the sight of him. “Ry?”

“Hey Amir…” Ryan winced as he slowly removed parts of the suit. “Sorry for just kinda coming in, got a first aid kit?”

Amir blinked. “Why… We’ll be talking about the batsuit later. Where is the blood dripping onto the carpet coming from?”

“Back... Or side I think?” Ryan rolled his shoulders and winced. “May have a few scrapes and bruises elsewhere, Cassie is going to have a fit. This suit is hard to repair apparently. I’ll pay for your carpet too, sorry.”

“I have a sister and work in a restaurant, I know how to get blood out of things,” Amir said, getting to his feet. “Besides, this is Gotham. Go through to the bathroom while I run downstairs and get the first aid kit.”

“Alright…” Ryan grumbled and stumbled to the bathroom, groaning as he inspected his exposed back and head and side. Definitely going to need stitches, right now though he just needed to make sure it stopped bleeding. Luckily it didn’t seem like he had a head injury.

Amir came in with the first aid kit five minutes later, muttering under his breath in Hindi. “Get the rest of the suit off so I can make sure there aren’t any more injuries that you’re not aware of,” he told Ryan, putting the kit down on the floor.

“Knew you liked me without my clothes,” Ryan teased. He wheezed and winced as he fully took it off, standing in just his boxers. “The one on my side is probably the worst, it’s where most of the blood is coming from.”

Amir nodded and dug through the kit for gloves, gauze, disinfectant and anything else he might need. “You should go to the hospital. I’m not a doctor, even though my parents want me to be one.”

Ryan snorted. “Yes, because going ‘Hey, I got the shit beat out of me because I was fighting crime. Oh, by the way, can you not tell people I'm Batman?’ No offense but secret identities are a thing…” As annoying as it was to have to have one.

“Coulda fooled me,” Amir deadpanned, pulling the gloves on before pressing the gauze against the large wound on Ryan’s side.

Ryan winced and bit his lip. “This never gets easier…” he muttered. Helena decided to stop spoiling all of them by just healing them every night, so Cassie had been stitching and bandaging everyone up with Helena dealing with more fatal or serious injuries.

Amir looked up at him. “This happens often?” he asked with a frown.

“I’m Batman, and criminals and villains don’t exactly go easy,” he informed. He then blinked. “Wait, shit, you didn’t know!” To be fair he was focused on his injured body and not necessarily on if Amir knew or not.

“There it is,” Amir hummed, pulling the gauze away and wincing. “This could have been a lot worse,” he added, swapping the gauze for a fresh pad.

“It’s been worse, Helena was not happy when she had to heal a couple broken ribs one night,” Ryan mused. “No, maybe the time Evie got five broken bones throughout her body was the most mad I’ve ever seen Helena.”

“Why are you all doing this to yourselves?” Amir asked.

Ryan paused, then sighed. “Amir… There’s… A lot. Remember when the Justice League disappeared?” He wasn't sure how much the general populace knew about it.

Amir nodded. “Yes. But we’re Gothamites. Most of us know how to take care of ourselves.”

“The rest of the world isn’t like that… My Grandfather, Bruce Wayne, was the original Batman.” This felt so weird, but good, to tell. Ryan hated that he had hid it from Amir for this long. “My fathers were, are, Superboy and Red Robin.” He took a deep breath. “My other Grandfather’s Superman.”

Amir looked up at Ryan, studying him for a moment. “Should I be concerned about being kidnapped, then?” he asked with a grin.

Ryan gave a startled laugh, then winced. “Oh man… No, I don’t think?” He shook his head, smiling.

Amir nodded and pulled the gauze away now that the bleeding had slowed enough for him to clean the wound thoroughly. “This isn’t going to be pleasant, but it needs to be done if you don’t want an infection. I would much rather you go to a hospital still…”

“I’m well aware, I’m no stranger to infections, trust me,” Ryan sighed, relaxing. “I'll talk through it and explain more, I’m part of the batfamily, which is really weird and big and convoluted. We all took our parent’s or grandparent’s mantles, with the exception of Nikolas, who took up the Red Robin mantle since Caleb was chosen by a Green Lantern ring.”

Amir nodded as he cleaned out the wound. “You’ve told me your family is huge before.”

“We really are.” Ryan gave a breathless laugh, wincing slightly though used to the pain by now. “I love my family…” It was better than his early childhood, before his dads found and adopted him.

Amir smiled a little. “That’s good. Tell me more about your dads?”

“Connor is a huge dork, he’s a bit of a seahorse baby. He's the test tube son of Clark Kent, Superman, and Lex Luthor. Crazy, I know. He was so scared of hurting me when they adopted me,” Ryan chuckled. “He’s a big, awkward, gentle giant. Tim is where I get my addiction to coffee. He’s super smart and has been praised for being one of the smartest people in the world, nothing gets past him if he’s either well rested or properly caffeinated. He’s ultra protective of me and my siblings since none of us had five star childhoods before we were adopted. He inherited my grandfather's ‘adopt all the kids’ thing.”

Amir chuckled softly. “Oh?”

“Definitely. Don’t let those with rough childhoods, or orphans near him,” he laughed.

Amir chuckled. “That’s as clean as I’ll be able to get it. I’m gonna pack it with wet bandages, though. I can’t give you stitches and that’ll have to be good enough until you can get them.”

“Cassie will stitch it when I get home,” Ryan reassured and turned, kissing him gently. “Thank you…”

Amir kissed him back just as gently. “My mother is insisting that you come eat once I finished taking care of your injuries. She made me tell her why I needed the first aid kit so I told her you fell over and cut your side. I wasn’t sure what else to say without mentioning the whole Bat thing.”

“Works, thank you.” Ryan kissed him again. “I don’t think I have to tell you that no one can know I go around in a black and red suit at night?” He looked around. “...Crap, I don’t have a shirt… Or Pants…” He really needed to start wearing more than just underwear under his suit. Maybe Cassie had the right idea wearing jeans.

“You can wear my clothes. Now stand still. This isn’t gonna feel nice,” he said, wetting some gauze with saline, squeezing out the excess before starting to pack the wound with the wet gauze. Once the wound was full, he set to covering it up with a large, dry gauze pad and bandages around Ryan’s torso to ensure it was protected.

“Wh-... Shit…” Ryan hissed and winced. “Okay… Yeah… Works, thanks again, holy fuck…  **What’s your mom making?** ”

“ **Chicken butter masala** ,” Amir answered. “ **With naan bread for dipping** .”

“She’s spoiling me,” Ryan chuckled, relaxing and rolling his slightly bruised shoulders.

Amir smiled. “She likes you, that’s why. I’m surprised she’s very accepting that I’m gay, honestly.”

“Yeah? Maybe I'm just that charming,” Ryan laughed and kissed him gently. “You’re amazing, you know?”

Amir smiled and kissed him back lightly. “Let’s clean off the rest of that blood and get you into some clean clothes, hm?”

“Alright…” Ryan went through his utility belt and pulled out a communicator. “I'll tell my family I'll be home later than normal.”

Amir nodded, wetting a hand towel with warm water and soap to start wiping away the rest of the blood for Ryan.

Ryan smiled and fired up the communicator. “Hey Rory, I'm going to be late coming home - No, nothing bad, don’t be like that!” He chuckled at the face Rory made. “Tell Babs I’ll be fine, okay? Thanks.” He shut it off with a worried frown. Where was Babs? Maybe she had a lead on their families…

“ **What’s that look for** ?” Amir asked.

**“Aunt Babs, Oracle, isn’t manning the computer,”** Ryan explained. “ **I hope it’s just a lead on our family…”** A small part of him was worried she just… Disappeared like most of the rest of his family.

Amir nodded. “ **I’m sure she’s okay** ,” he soothed, leaning up to kiss Ryan gently. “How do you feel?”

“In pain, but that’s normal in this line of work.” Ryan shrugged. “Really happy you aren’t freaking out over the whole I’m-a-vigilante thing.”

“I know better than to think I’d be able to stop you. You chose this, I just have to hope you’ll not do something stupid like die.”

“I won’t, there’s a line of people who would have my head,” Ryan joked weakly.

Amir nodded and led him through to his bedroom, digging out some clothes for Ryan to wear.

Ryan changed as carefully and quickly as possible. “This’ll be an interesting dinner.”

Amir chuckled. “Mm?”

“I mean, I climbed through your window, injured.” Ryan chuckled. “I know this is Gotham, but come on!”

Amir laughed. “Good point.”

“Come on.” Ryan kissed him gently. “After dinner, maybe I could help you finish your homework?” He felt a bit bad that he had kept him from finishing it, if he were to be honest.

Amir smiled. “Sure. Sounds great. And when you haven’t got a gaping hole in your side, maybe you should also stay over?”

“Mm… Sounds great, once I heal.” Ryan nodded and gently took his hand, leading him downstairs.

Amir smiled and followed him, squeezing his hand lightly.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amir meets Tim and Conner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hindi**
> 
>  
> 
> _Kryptonese_
> 
>  
> 
> Swedish

“My parents will love you.” Ryan reassured a nervous Amir as they approached his family's Gotham apartment (read: penthouse). His siblings were all out on patrol, so it would only be the couple and Ryan’s dads.

Amir looked over at him. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, besides, knowing dad he didn’t have enough sleep for morals when I told them about you and has already found out everything about you.” Ryan shrugged. “Pops is just a huge teddy bear, even if he looks a bit intimidating.”

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” Amir groaned. Ryan kissed his cheek with a sheepish grin and lead him into the apartment. 

“Dads! I’m here with Amir!” he called.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Tim called back tiredly.

“Do I take my shoes off?” Amir asked quietly.

“You can, they won’t come at you with pitchforks if you don’t, but we all generally do.” Ryan shrugged, taking off his own shoes.

Amir nodded and took his shoes off as well. No one wore shoes in his house, so he was comfortable not wearing his shoes inside Ryan’s place. Ryan smiled and took his hand, gently guiding him to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner? A Kent special?” Ryan asked when he realized Connor was the one cooking, most likely because Tim was too tired and managed to burn water all the time.

“Yeah.” Connor looked over and smiled. “I’m Connor Kent-Drake, his dad. That sack of tiredness is Tim, his father.”

“Namaste,” Amir greeted, placing his hands together in front of him before bowing a little. “It’s an honour to finally meet you both. Ryan has told me heaps about you both.”

“Ryan as spoken a lot about you as well.” Connor smiled and nodded back before turning back to the food. “Tim, can you set the table?”

“Sure…” Tim got up and quickly got plates and everything else set up.

“Dad’s brain needs time to catch up.” Ryan whispered to Amir as he brought him over and sat him down next to him at the table. “Everyone else out on patrol?”

“The girls are. Caleb is over at a friend’s place tonight,” Connor answered. Ryan nodded, and relaxed. He could not have dealt with his siblings tonight on top of his parents.

“Can I help with anything?” Amir offered awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Connor waved a hand. “You’re our guest.”

Amir swallowed and nodded, glancing over at Tim.

“So Amir, you know about our son’s nightly activities?” Tim rose a brow, looking over.

Amir nodded. “I do. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Mm… See to it that you don’t…” Tim tilted his head, looking him over. “So how did you two meet?”

Amir licked his lips and looked over at Ryan with a soft smile. “Well, my family owns one of the Indian restaurants in Gotham and we’re generally open quite late. Ryan came in while I was the only one working front of house and the restaurant was close to empty ‘cause he had essays due and was hungry but didn’t want to order in,” he answered softly. Ryan smiled gently back and nodded in encouragement.

“We got to talking from there and eventually I asked him out.” Ryan glanced at Connor as he finished cooking and Tim helped him get the food on the table.

“Really? That’s interesting.” Connor hummed. “What’s your family like, Amir?”

“Well, I have my mother and father, as well as two brothers and a sister. We’re all pretty close, and we all work together in the restaurant.”

“Do you plan on working there when you’re older?” Tim tilted his head. “Or to word it better, take over the family business if/when your parents retire?”

“I’m not sure yet. My parents are pushing me to become a doctor, but I enjoy working at the restaurant. So… I guess I’ll see? I’m still at school, so I have some time to decide yet.”

“That’s true.” Connor nodded with a smile.

“Anyway.” Ryan quickly interjected the surprisingly smooth going interrogation. “How was your guys’s days?”

Connor looked over at his son. “It was good. I spent most of it at the farm with your grandparents.”

“Yeah?” Ryan asked with a smile.

“I was doing some… Personal investigating,” Tim hummed.

“Find anything interesting on me or my parents?” Amir asked curiously. Tim eyed him, then sipped his coffee.

“Dad, why?” Ryan hid his face in his hands, blushing.

“Gotta make sure he’s right for you.” Tim shrugged. “I mean, this is Gotham, at least 90 percent of the city population is somehow involved in crime.”

“Well, we’re originally from India, so…” Amir shrugged, smiling brightly. “The only thing illegal I do is take care of a vigilante, and that’s really only illegal in the rest of the country, and not in Gotham.”

“I may or may not have climbed through his window a couple times…” Ryan hummed, unapologetic at his parent’s looks.

“And bled over my carpet and bathroom,” Amir pointed out.

“Were you born in India?” Connor asked. He had specifically told Tim not to tell him anything he found until after he met Amir.

Amir nodded. “I was. We moved here when I was six.”

“That must have been quite the move.” Connor nodded, “Do you miss India?”

“A little. We go back often enough to visit family. We’ve actually got a wedding coming up next month, so that’ll be fun.”

“Yeah?” Tim asked, glancing at Ryan. Ryan was smiling softly, just listening to Amir. He didn’t seem nervous like he was when they were about to come in, which was good. Ryan also knew about the wedding, since Amir had been talking excitedly about it since his mom had told him.

Amir nodded. “Yep! One of my cousins. So I’ll be back home for two weeks.”

“He’s been talking non stop about it since his mom told him about a month ago,” Ryan chuckled fondly. Amir blushed at that.

“I think it’s cute,” Ryan hummed and took his hand under the table, smiling at him.

Amir smiled brightly at Ryan. “Yeah?”

“Definitely.” Ryan grinned back. His parents shared a smile of their own when the boys weren’t looking.

“Have you met Amir’s parents yet, Ryan?” Connor asked.

“Yeah.” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “I met them while you guys were… You know, MIA. They’re very nice and I’m pretty sure they like me.”

“They love you, Ry. Mum mentions that you need to come over again soon like, all the time.”

“Your mom is amazing and if she makes the food she made the first time I snuck into your room,  I am there”

“The chicken butter masala?” Amir laughed. “I’ll let her know.”

“It’s amazing,” Ryan defended himself with a laugh.

Amir looked to Connor and Tim. “You should all come to the restaurant one night.”

“Yeah? I’d like that.” Connor nodded. 

“I apologize in advance for the rest of my kids doing everything in their power to embarrass Ryan,” Tim added.

Amir laughed. “It’s okay. They’ve already made him call us and ask if we sell pizza during a game of truth or dare.”

“I at least told you and we got to talk for a bit, apparently none of them, not even Cassie, speaks Hindi.” Ryan grinned.

Amir nodded. “That is true. Mum would’ve killed me if I were working that night for spending so long on the phone though.”

“Hence why I called your cell phone,” Ryan pointed out. “Knew if you didn’t answer you would probably be working or whatever.” His siblings probably still thought he had his ‘crush’s’ place of work on speed dial.

“Point taken,” Amir chuckled.

“They probably still think the restaurant is what I have on speed dial,” Ryan hummed. “At least I avoided whatever matchmaking plans Riles would no doubt come up with…”

Amir laughed.

“You laugh but everyone in the family has stories on how she got them together… Except Cassie and Bart,” Tim huffed.

“And us. Evie and Jacob are responsible for that,” Connor pointed out.

“Time travel,” Ryan explained at Amir’s confused look. “And probably with Riley's help, she’s like that.”

Connor shrugged. “Maybe.”

“How did you tell him you were Batman?” Tim asked.

“I climbed through his window, injured, in my batsuit.” Ryan shrugged. “Probably would have bled out halfway home if I didn't think to just go to his place.”

“Scared me half to death. Luckily I know my way around first aid,” Amir admitted.

“Sorry ‘Mir.” Ryan smiled sheepishly. “If it helps, you’ve gotten a ton better.”

“Mum still wants to know why the first aid kit now has a suture kit in it. Pretty sure I should just get my own and keep it in my room,” Amir hummed.

“I could get you one,” Ryan offered. “I mean, sure, it’s mostly for my own benefit, but still.”

“Mm, I’ll think about it.”

“You know I’m just going to sneak one in there, don’t you?”

Amir nodded. “Yup. I don’t even bother locking my window anymore.”

“I offered to keep fixing it, or to knock,” Ryan reminded. Not that he ever remembered to knock while he was high off adrenaline.

Amir just gave him a Look™.

“... I get your point.” Ryan smiled and ducked his head.

Connor watched the pair, glancing over at Tim. Tim glanced back and nodded. Connor just smiled.

“ _ They seem happy _ .” Ryan tilted his head to where Connor murmured to Tim in Kryptonese.

Tim nodded. “ _ They do. It’s good _ .”

“ _ I’m glad, Ryan seems way more happy and relaxed than I’ve ever seen him _ .” Connor mused.

“ _ And can understand you both _ ,” Ryan pointed out. Amir just looked confused.

“ _ We know _ ,” Tim said cheekily.

Ryan rolled his eyes and stood to take the now empty plates to the kitchen.

“Should I help?” Amir asked awkwardly.

“Nah. You just relax,” Ryan soothed, kissing Amir gently. “You’re the guest.”

“Alright…” Amir smiled warmly at him and watched him walk off, Tim getting up to help wash up since Connor had cooked.

“Ryan seems happy,” Connor observed as the two walked off to clean up.

Amir smiled. “I’m glad. I like seeing him happy.”

Connor nodded, “So what are you hoping for with our son?” He rose a brow. He already he decided he liked Amir, though. “Nothing against you but you'd be surprised how much people try to get into the Wayne fortune as much as possible.”

“I love him. For who he is, not his money. Money isn’t something all that important to me,” Amir admitted with a shrug. “He makes me happy, and I hope I make him happy.”

Connor nodded with a smile “I think we’ll get along just fine then.”

Amir smiled brightly and relaxed. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

“ _ He’s a keeper _ .” Connor turned and told Ryan and Tim as they walked back in.

Ryan blushed. “ _ Yeah, pops?” _

“ _ Definitely _ .” Connor nodded with a smile.

Amir glanced between the three. “So, one more language I need to learn,” he mused, mostly to himself. Connor rose a questioning brow at him, having of course heard him.

“Oh, um, well, I’ve been teaching myself Swedish,” Amir admitted.

“ You have ?” Ryan asked, shocked.

Amir nodded and smiled brightly. “It’s your first language. You learnt mine.”

Ryan blushed and kissed his forehead. “You’re amazing, holy crap…” Amir blushed and smiled.

“ _ Definitely a keeper _ ,” Tim muttered.

Connor grinned at his husband. Ryan smiled at them as well.

“I'll help ya learn, Kryptonese is weird,” Ryan chuckled.

Amir smiled. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Ryan kissed his forehead again.

“I’m gonna go get dessert. Any requests?” Connor asked.

“I'm fine with anything.” Ryan shrugged.

“I’m going to your uncle Jason’s cafe,” Connor stated.

“Marble brownies then.” Ryan changed his answer and looked at Amir. “My Uncle Jason is amazing in the kitchen, remember those cookies I brought once? Those were his creation.”

“They were amazing,” Amir said, licking his lips.

“Exactly. He owns this bookstore/cafe place in Crime Alley.” Ryan hummed.

“Never could leave his old stomping grounds,” Tim joked. “Yeah marble brownies should be fine, Kon.”

Connor nodded. “Got it!” he hummed before heading off.

The three remaining chatted, Connor eventually coming back and bringing the desert and joining them. Eventually, though, Ryan had to drive Amir home.

“It was nice to meet you Amir.” Connor smiled at the younger man.

“It was great to meet you both as well. Thank you for dinner.”

“Come over anytime. In fact, warn me, and I can get the kids out of the house.” Tim addressed the last part to Ryan.

Ryan ducked his head and grinned sheepishly. “Thanks Dad…” He hugged both of them before leading Amir out.

“That went well, right?” Amir asked as they walked.

“Amazing, they definitely wouldn't have shared the awesomeness of my Uncle’s desert or offered to get my siblings out of the house otherwise.” Ryan nodded with a smile, wrapping an arm around him as they walked.

Amir nodded and smiled, leaning into Ryan.


	3. India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amir goes to India

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight timeline difference than the others
> 
> Ryan can feel worry, fear, etc. in this though these events happen in the main timeline as well ^_^

“What if the plane crashes?”

“It won’t crash, Ryry.”

“What if it does? What if he loses his passport? What if there's a mob, or a random thief or-”

“Ry. Ry, honey, stop,” Michaela sighed, glaring at her brother. “He. Will. Be. Fine.”

“You don’t know!” Ryan exclaimed. “Any number of bad things could-” His phone rang and he scrambled to answer it, suddenly relaxed and smiling. “Hello, ‘Mir, how was the flight?”

“Long, but we landed about twenty minutes ago and we’ve only just been allowed to turn airplane mode off,” Amir could be heard saying through the phone, making Michaela give her younger brother a pointed look as if to say ‘I told you so’.

“That’s good.” Ryan pointedly ignored his sister. “You slept on the flight right? Time zones can be a bitch.”

“Yeah, a little. Still exhausted though… Sorry, mum’s calling me over. I’ll call you later, Ry!”

“Talk to you later, love you Amir.” Ryan gave a soft smile.

“Love you too,” Amir answered before hanging up.

“See? I told you he was fine. Now will you stop being so paranoid?” Michaela huffed.

“But other things could happen.” Ryan, who had just been relaxed and happy a second ago, was right back to the Batangst™. “Plus… I miss him…”

Michaela groaned and banged her head against the table.

“Rude Michaela! You’ll understand once you get a partner of your own,” he huffed.

“What makes you think I don’t have one?” Michaela asked, not lifting her head from the table.

“One that’ll be in India visiting family for two weeks?” Ryan rose a brow. “Aka in another timezone and country?”

“Daddy?! Can I hit Ryan?” Michaela whined.

“No,” Tim sighed and handed Ryan a coffee mixture. Ryan sipped it happily.

Michaela groaned and lifted her head to glare at Ryan.

Ryan ignored her, mostly. “Wonder if Cassie will patrol with me tonight, sense my own sister has betrayed me!”

“Hey Ryan, guess what?” Michaela asked before flipping him off. “It’s cause you’re being more emo than Bart when Cassie spends time with Nyx instead of him.” 

“Please, no one is more emo than Bart when Cassie decides to spend more time with Nyx,” Ryan snorted.

Michaela looked to Connor.

“Sorry, Ry, but she’s got a point,” he said with a shrug.

“My family has betrayed me,” Ryan sighed. “I can't believe I lived to see the day, stomped on my heart, you two!”

“Sorry, Ry,” Connor sighed.

“Dad! Your husband and daughter have betrayed me!”

“It’s the Batangst™, runs in the family.” Tim shrugged and sipped his own coffee concoction. “I’m surprised it took Amir going to India to manifest.”

“I’m not,” Michaela grumbled. Tim gave his daughter a look. Michaela just shook her head. “I’m going to ‘Lena’s.”

Ryan flipped her off as she left, before promptly falling asleep in his chair.

“Sleeping pills, classic.” Connor hummed.

Tim shrugged. “It’s tradition.”

“Fair, I’ll get him to his room, he needs sleep anyway.” Connor got up and carefully dislodged the drugged coffee cup before carrying his son to his room. Tim nodded and took the cup to the kitchen.

-

Ryan paced nervously as they all waited for Amir’s plane to land. It had been the longest two weeks of the blond’s life and he just wanted to see his boyfriend again.

“I will make Nyx or Cassie tie you down if you don’t stop pacing, little bro,” Lyssa stated.

“Lyssa, don't even think about it,” Tim sighed.

“Then stop pacing. You’re making me tired from just watching you.”

“His boyfriend is returning from India after two weeks,” Tim pointed out.

“Thank you! One person in this family hasn’t betrayed me!” Ryan exclaimed. Minus the time he was drugged but eh…

“I’m your older sister. It’s literally in the job description to torture you,” Lyssa stated.

“Revenge for not telling us you were dating him for six months,” Michaela added.

“I’ve been in this family longer,” Ryan pointed out. “Plus, can you blame me with how crazy our family is?”

“We’re your sisters, so yes,” the twins said together.

“Guys, can we not fight?” Caleb sighed dramatically, though he had his camera ready. “I need to get the best shot of when Ryan kisses Amir hello and has his over dramatic reunion.”

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Lyssa giggled, hugging Caleb tightly.

“Betrayed.” Ryan deadpanned. He looked over when people started piling out of the plane, eyeing the crowd for Amir and his family, but seeing lots of very tanned tourists instead, until…

“Ryan!” Amir called, waving as he spotted his boyfriend. He was a little darker than normal from being in the sun for two weeks, but he looked more than thrilled to be home.

“Amir!” Ryan smiled and raced over, hugging him. “How was your flight?” The two had called and texted when they could the entirety of the two weeks, and Ryan’s family was getting tired of the whiplash they got from Ryan.

Amir hugged him back tightly. “Long, but it’s so good to see you again.”

“Agreed.” Ryan smiled and kissed him gently. “How was your family?”

“They’re amazing. I’ve got plenty of younger cousins now, too!” Amir hummed, beaming up at Ryan. “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

Ryan ducked his head and grinned sheepishly. Amir rolled his eyes and waved at the rest of Ryan’s family. “Hey!”

“Hey!” Caleb grinned. “Best reunion ever.”

“Caleb.” Ryan rubbed his hands over his face.

Amir just laughed and looked to his parents. “ **Can I go over to Ryan’s** ?”

“ **Get your bags first,”** His father nodded with a smile.

Amir nodded and smiled. “ **Okay! Thanks!** ”

Ryan smiled and nodded to them “ **It’s good to see you two as well.”**

**“Hi Ryan** ,” Amir’s sister greeted.

“ **Hi Madhavi, didn’t cause too much trouble did you?”** Ryan teased.

She smiled sweetly. “ **Me? Cause trouble? Never.”**

**“Remind me never to introduce her to the Wayne Twins.”** Ryan looked to Amir.

Amir chuckled. “ **I’m sure it’ll inevitably happen.”**

**“Gotham will burn that day, with those three.”** Ryan hummed and the two caught up as they went to baggage claim.

-

“Home sweet home.” Lyssa sighed happily as the family, plus Amir, entered their penthouse.

“Agreed.” Ryan stretched.

“ **Ryan, can we go to your room** ?” Amir asked.

“ **Definitely.”** Ryan smiled and took his hand.

“Keep the door open!” Tim shouted after them.

Amir chuckled. “As if your dad wouldn’t be able to hear us if we got up to anything even if we did close the door,” he remarked.

“Yep, kind of a mood dampener, unless you’re Clarice and her girlfriend, then it’s just exciting,” Ryan joked as they entered his room. It was incredibly messy, with clothes here or there and dozens of notebooks on his desk and around his computer. His batsuit was also haphazardly thrown on the headboard of his bed. “Sorry it’s insanely messy right now.” He ducked his head and blushed.

Amir looked around. “My mother would skin me alive if my room ever got this messy,” he hummed.

“My Dad’s office is four times worse, he’s given up,” Ryan chuckled. He then led him over to the bed and sat down, smiling. “I really did miss you.”

Amir put his backpack on the floor before shifting to lean into Ryan’s side. “I missed you too.”

Ryan hummed and shifted so they were leaning against his head board before kissing him gently. “Still, you had a good time right?”

“It was amazing. And it was so good to see everyone again. And the wedding was amazing.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Ryan relaxed with a soft hum. “I drove my family up the walls.”

“Yeah?” Amir chuckled. “How so?”

“Apparently I came down with the Batangst™,” Ryan laughed. “I was a worried mess something bad would happen.”

“I told you I’d be perfectly fine. I went into a bit of a food coma a few times, but that’s normal with my family.”

“I know,” Ryan chuckled. “I still worried though, I’m pretty sure they drugged me at one point so I’d get sleep.”

“Wow. Well, I’m home now so you can sleep easy.”

“Mm…” Ryan leaned his head and against him and closed his eyes. “Sleep sounds amazing… By the way the rest of the family want to meet you properly, and not just at a fake Gala meant to act as a trap for my Uncle Dami’s mom.”

“Okay. Once you’re well rested and after I’ve gotten past my jet lag.”

“Mm…” Ryan cuddled closer, dozing off.

Amir smiled and decided to take a nap as well.


	4. The Rest of the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rymir meets Ryan’s family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main timeline!

“20 bucks the twins prank him,” Lyssa hummed as the Kent-Drakes got ready for probably the most entertaining family dinner to everyone but Ryan.

“God, I hope not…” Ryan sighed, then turned to Caleb. “Remind our dads we have to pick up Amir.”

“Dad!” Caleb called out, not bothering to move from where he was sitting on the sofa on his laptop, having already gotten ready. “Ryan thinks you’re gonna forget to pick up his boyfriend!”

“I won’t!” Tim totally forgot that was a thing they needed to do.

“Riley and Aloysia are gonna be there, as well.” Michaela smirked. Ryan groaned and finished slicking back his hair.

“I hate you two.”

“You don’t hate me anymore?” Lyssa asked, turning to fix Ryan’s shirt collar.

“That included you.” Ryan huffed but let her fix his collar. “Thanks.”

“You said two, though,” Lyssa pointed out, taking a step back to examine his outfit. “Hm… Those pants don’t fit you properly. You should change them.”

“They’re fine.” Ryan sighed. “And yes, two, as in you and Michela for how many times you’ve had me change clothes.”

“Honey, I’m trying to make you look so good your boyfriend will want to jump your bones and you can finally lose your virginity.”

“...I lost my virginity a while ago,” Ryan admitted and shook his head. “Trust me, the pants are fine. We’re going to be late.”

“Ryan, trust me. Change your trousers,” Lyssa hummed. “We’re fine on time.”

Ryan groaned and went to change them, knowing he wasn’t going to win.

Lyssa made sure he picked the right pants before finally backing off. “Much better. Amir will want to climb you like a tree.”

“He already has.” Ryan muttered under his breath but sighed and shook his head. “Need I remind you he’s meeting our insane as fuck family tonight?” he asked.

“Nope,” she hummed with a grin. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

“Told you so.” Ryan sighed but smiled as the family all left to go pick up Amir.

-

“Hey, ‘Mir” Ryan kissed his boyfriend when he went up to his room. “Ready?”

Amir nodded. “Yeah. Wow, you look… You look amazing.”

“Thanks… You look gorgeous as well.” Ryan smiled and kissed him again. “Now come on, we’re already running late, as much as I'd like to just make out with you right now…” He led him out and to the car (limo).

“Later though, right?” Amir asked with a grin.

“Definitely, possibly more if I can get away with it.” Ryan winked.

Amir grinned. “We’ll have to see. Hi,” he hummed to the others as he got into the car.

“Hello Amir.” Tim waved.

“I'll just pretend to not have heard what you were talking about.” Connor waved.

“Time to introduce him to the madhouse, dads want in on the betting pool?” Lyssa asked. Ryan rose a brow as the two got comfortable, then remembered what Lyssa said at the house and groaned.

“That’s a fool’s bet.” Ryan pointed out.

“Different betting pool.” Lyssa waved her hand.

“Thanks,” Amir said with a grin at Connor before looking to Lyssa. “What’s the bet?”

“Well originally it was if the twins would prank you, but like Ryan said that’s a fool’s bet. So we turned it into which family member will give you the shovel talk first, I’m all in for Cassie.” Lyssa hummed.

“I’ll put money on B.” Tim said.

Amir nodded and looked at Tim. “Would now be a great time to mention I got everyone gifts from India?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“Still betting on B, but yes.” Tim chuckled.

“You did?” Caleb asked, eyes wide.

Amir nodded. “Yep. I was just gonna get you guys something but, I just kept seeing things I thought the others would like and yeah.”

“He sent me pictures of everything, trust me they’re awesome gifts,” Ryan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Amir, who leaned into him happily.

“This’ll be fun.” Michaela nodded. “Can I change my bet from Aunt Rae to Grandma Selina?”

“I still don’t know why you bet on aunt Rae. She’s always been the voice of reason,” Lyssa told her twin.

“Because it’s always the ones you don’t expect,” Michaela hummed.

“We’re right here guys,” Ryan sighed, but he was smiling. He honestly wouldn’t have his family any other way.

-

“Hey everyone.” Ryan smiled as they entered the rather large informal dining room once they arrived at Wayne Manor.

“Hey,” Dick greeted cheerfully from where he sat with Pandora in his lap, hugging his youngest daughter.

“This is Amir.” Ryan smiled and gently brought Amir over. “Figured this would be a much better introduction than an elaborate fake gala.”

Dick looked Amir over before smiling. “Welcome. I’m Richard, Ryan’s uncle. This is my daughter Pandora.” He looked up as Raven walked over. “And this is my wife, Raven.”

“Hello,” Raven greeted, studying Amir for a long moment.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Amir bowed gently.

“What’re those funny drawings on your hands?” Pandora asked curiously.

“It’s called henna.” Amir smiled. “The best I can explain it is like… A temporary tattoo.”

Pandora nodded.

“It lasts few weeks, I get it done whenever I return to India, if your parents allow it, I can give you a henna tattoo one day.” He glanced at Raven and Dick.

Pandora looked to Dick with wide eyes. “Please daddy?”

Dick looked to Raven, who shrugged. “Perhaps,” she said.

“Ryan! Uncle Tim, uncle Kon, hi!” Quinn greeted, walking over to hug her uncles.

“Hey Quinn.” Ryan hugged her with a smile.

Quinn hugged him back and turned to Amir. “And you must be the boyfriend, Amir. I’m just kidding, I know we’ve already met,” she laughed. “You guys are actually early. It’s just us and, grandpa and grandma,” she added.

“I thought we were running late?” Lyssa teased Ryan, who blushed.

“Lyssa, please no.” Ryan sighed and nodded, smiling. “Smaller crowd for now then, hopefully no one gets recognized on their way here.” That always added at least twenty minutes to your travels.

Quinn nodded. “Girls, ‘Lena is in the kitchen if you were wondering where she is,” she told the twins with a smile. They raced off and Ryan gave his cousin a grateful look.

“Nice to see you again Quinn.” Amir smiled.

Quinn gave Ryan a wink and ruffled Amir’s hair. “And you. You have fun in India?”

“Yeah, it was great seeing everyone again. The wedding was fun,” Amir chuckled. “I got everyone gifts as well.”

Quinn looked to Ryan. ‘Keep him,’ she mouthed.

‘Planning on it’ Ryan mouthed back with a smile. “He sent me pictures of everything, I'm sure everyone will love what they got.”

“I’ll introduce you to the others,” Raven offered, giving Amir a smile.

“That would be great, thank you.” Amir smiled back with a nod.

Raven nodded and led him out of the room, stopping before they reached the kitchen. She turned to look at Amir, giving him a hard stare. “You treat Ryan right. He’s a good boy and doesn’t deserve to be treated like crap. And if I hear a whisper of you treating him badly, no one will ever find your body, understood?” she said, eyes almost glowing red in the darkened hallway.

“U-um…” Amir tensed. Okay, she was absolutely terrifying. “I won’t, I love Ryan and I’d never do anything to hurt him,” he answered honestly after calming himself down. “He’s an amazing guy, and I'm honored he actually likes me back.” Amir chuckled.

“Then you and I won’t have a problem,” Raven stated, giving him a smile. Amir relaxed and nodded, smiling. Raven continued leading him to the kitchen where Selina, Helena and the twins were having drinks. Hot chocolate for the kids and a White Russian for Selina.

“Hello,” Amir greeted, smiling. “Um… I’m Amir, Ryan’s boyfriend.” He was still a bit shaken from his conversation with Raven.

“Hi!” Helena greeted.

“I’m Selina.” Selina smiled. “Ryan talks about you quite frequently. Would you like a drink, Amir?”

“He does, and yes please, if it's no trouble.” Amir nodded.

“None at all,” Selina said, getting Amir a mug of hot chocolate. “Wine, Raven?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you,” Raven hummed. Amir sipped his hot chocolate with a hum.

“This is really good.” he praised.

“The secret is to use real chocolate and Chinese dove spice,” Selina chuckled.

“I'll keep that in mind.” Amir nodded with a smile. He got into easy conversation with the kids and eventually Ryan stole him away because the Todd-Harpers had arrived.

“Alright girls, pay up,” Helena hummed, looking to the twins.

“Ugh, why did I change my bet?” Michaela handed over 200 dollars.

Helena just chuckled and accepted the money. “My mama is scary when she wants to be,” she said proudly.

Raven smiled softly and hugged her daughter.

-

“Cassie!” Ryan smiled and waved at his favorite cousins.

“What am I, invisible?” Nikolas chuckled.

“Yep.” Ryan hummed. “Can’t see you at all, wouldn't know you were here had you not spoken.” He hugged Nikolas and then Cassie. “How are you guys?”

Nikolas laughed and hugged him back. “I’m good. What about you kiddo?”

“Brought my boyfriend around.” Ryan then turned to Amir with a smile. “Amir, this is my aunt Kori, Uncle Jason, and Uncle Roy.”

Kori smiled brightly and waved. “Hi!”

Amir smiled back. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Jason nodded. “Ryan, you need to bring him by my restaurant sometime.”

“Bookstore/cafe and sure, maybe.” Ryan retorted.

“Ryan’s brought some of the things you make over a few times and you’re a really great cook,” Amir told Jason with a smile.

“Thanks, and Ryan that explains so much.” Jason chuckled. “Knew that wasn’t for your siblings, there was no reason to bribe them.”

“You obviously don’t know us that well then, uncle Jay,” Caleb stated.

“Correction, no reason for Ryan to think he has to bribe you.” Jason amended.

“There’s always a reason,” Caleb hummed. “Who’d you guys bet on?”

“Bruce,” Jason answered

“Raven,” Kori hummed.

“I’m not a rich ass person so like hell I bet.” Roy rolled his eyes.

Caleb chuckled. “It was aunt Rae.”

“... Dammit, I’m down 200 now,” Jason sighed.

Caleb looked at Cassie and Nikolas. “Who’d you guys bet on?”

“I didn’t bet,” Nikolas said with a shrug.

“Pay up, dad,” Cassie hummed, smirking. Amir blinked.

“My family is insane, I already warned you Amir,” Ryan chuckled.

“Most families play sports. We bet on things. It’s great to properly meet you, Amir,” Nikolas laughed.

“We also prank each other, which you’ll find out once the Twins get here,” Cassie snorted.

“Wayne twins, right?” Amir asked.

“Evie and Jacob yep.” Ryan nodded with a smile.

Amir nodded. “Okay.”

“I like to think we’re great fun,” Evie huffed as she approached the group, hands on her hips but a smile on her face.

“Hi E,” Nikolas greeted.

“Riley and Aloy are coming with Clarisse and her fam, just a warning.” Evie hummed. “Kai is around here somewhere along with my brother and his boyfriend.”

“Ned came too?” Roy asked.

“Yep, mostly for my own entertainment,” Evie giggled.

“Bart ain’t here, something about family in Central.” Cassie shrugged. Really, villains just decided to be inconvenient but she couldn't speak about that in front of Amir. “Anyway, it’s good to properly meet you.” Cassie squeezed Amir’s shoulder. Ryan rose a brow at her.

Amir smiled. “It’s great to meet you all properly as well.”

“I’ll go find my Alab. This’’ll be a interesting night.” Evie wandered off then.

Amir looked at Ryan and smiled softly. Ryan smiled back “Come on, we have a lot of people to meet tonight…”

Amir nodded. “Alright.”

-

Eventually more people showed up and soon everyone was at the Manor. Ryan actually decided to introduce Amir to Damian first. If he could get through an encounter with his Uncle Dami, he could with anyone.

Damian had already been given a drink by then and was talking with Melody and Dick off to the side of the room.

“Uncle Dami! Aunt Melody!” Ryan approached with Amir. “This is Amir.”

Damian looked over, looking Amir up and down. “Damian Wayne,” he said, offering his hand.

Amir shook it with a nod and a smile. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“Don’t terrorize the poor boy,” Melody chuckled to her husband. “I’m Melody. It’s nice to finally meet you. Ryan never stops talking about you.”

“Aunt Mel.” Ryan blushed and Amir chuckled as well.

“So I’ve heard.” He smiled warmly at her.

“You’re literally all he’s talked about since you went to India,” Dick chuckled.

“My family has betrayed me,” Ryan decided and Amir kissed his temple with a chuckle.

“Ryan, that’s nothing compared to the antics Tim and Damian got up to as kids,” Dick laughed. “Remember when you stabbed Jason in the leg because he ate the last pop tart, little D?”

“It was the last poptart, he had it coming,” Damian huffed.

Dick chuckled. “Oh, dad! Come meet Amir.”

“Hello sir.” Amir nodded respectfully to Bruce as he approached.

“It’s nice to meet you officially.” Bruce nodded with a smile.

“We were just reminiscing about the time Dami stabbed Jay in the leg for eating the last poptart,” Dick told Bruce cheerfully.

“I don’t miss the days where half our injuries came from a pissed off Damian,” Bruce admitted.

Damian shrugged and sipped his whiskey.

“I still can’t believe he never actually hurt me after that first prank,” Melody admitted with a chuckle. “I guess I was just that charming.”

“I made sure he knew better than to hurt anyone outside of Jason, Tim and a few others pretty quickly,” Dick said, giving his younger brother a fond smile.

“Effective.” Damian shrugged. “Kept them from stealing my shit.”

Dick chuckled.

“Uncle Dami everyone,” Ryan chuckled.

“Welcome to this crazy family Amir,” Dick joked.

“Thank you, sir.” Amir beamed.

“Who does he still have to meet?” Damian asked curiously.

“The Kents, aunt Cass and the Logans,” Ryan answered.

“Besides Cass, I think it’ll be an easy time of it then.” Damian mused.

Ryan nodded.

“Dami, Tara,” Dick deadpanned.

“Ryan isn’t one of her own kids, he’ll be fine.” Damian waved his hand.

“I don’t know, dear…” Melody chuckled.

“I won’t let anything happen to Amir.” Ryan tried to reassure his family, which only made his boyfriend more nervous.

Melody gave Amir a smile.

“Should I be scared?” he squeaked.

“No. My twins promised they wouldn’t prank you tonight. And Tara really only lays into Dick here.”

“Plus, Raven already gave you the shovel talk, with how much money has been passing hands tonight.” Ryan hummed.

“Just relax and have fun, dear,” Melody hummed. Amir nodded and slowly relaxed again.

“Speak of the devil,” Dick mumbled seeing Tara and Garfield walk in. “Gar! Tara, great you could make it!”

“Hey man!” Garfield grinned. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. What about you?” Dick asked, hugging his longtime friend.

“Just fine, kids are crazy as ever, always running around.”

“I wonder who they get that from?” Tara chuckled.

Dick chuckled. “You’re telling me. Pan had decided that stairs are for peasants,” he hummed.

“Now that I wonder where she could have possibly gotten that from?” Damian rose a brow at his older brother.

Dick just grinned at him. “Gar, Tara, this is Ryan’s boyfriend, Amir. The one we’ve been hearing about constantly for the last two weeks.”

“It’s nice to meet you dude.” Garfield smiled over at him. “If you couldn't tell, I'm Garfield, this hot blonde next to me is my wife, Tara.”

“A pleasure.” Tara gave her husband a look. “It’s nice to finally meet the boy Ryan is over the moon for.” She turned back to Amir and smiled.

“Were you guys in the betting pool?” Melody asked.

“Garfield was, he bet Raven.”

“Your husband became several hundreds of dollars richer, once it’s evenly split between all who picked her.”

Garfield chuckled. “I knew it’d be Rae,” he hummed.

“All her former teammates did,” Dick chuckled. “She doesn’t seem like the type but… Well…” He shrugged.

“Dude, she’s half demon,” Garfield laughed.

“Yeah, but she usually is the voice of reason,” Ryan hummed.

Dick hummed. “Normally.”

“People tend to forget she and Cassie are a lot alike, when it comes to family at least.” Damian nodded.

“All the women of this family are a deadly force when it comes to family,” Garfield hummed.

“Better believe it,” Tara chuckled. “Speaking of, where do you think Riley and our daughter got off to?”

Garfield shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Probably where most couples go to hide,” Kai piped up, coming up behind his parents.

Garfield looked at his son.

“I mean, where’s the lie? They’ll have to fight Clarice and Aloy for it though.” Ryan chuckled.

“Not on my watch,” Garfield muttered, turning to go find his daughter. Kai had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You only did that because I caught you and Evie earlier didn’t you?” Damian rose a brow.

“You are so much like your father,” Tara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Me or your son?” Damian rose a brow.

Tara looked at them. “Yes.” Ryan laughed at that and shook his head, amused. Kai, on the other hand, pouted.

Melody chuckled. “Come to the kitchen, Tara. Let’s get you a drink.”

“You better be getting drunk with me,” Tara laughed and allowed the other woman to pull her away.

Melody laughed. “Mm, I could be tempted.”

“Think Aunt Cass, uncle Victor and Delaney are going to be super late again?” Ryan mused.

Kai shrugged. “Del is already here.”

“Which means Cass decided to fuck with us. Great.” Damian grumbled.

“Del came with Clarice, Aloysia, and Riley,” Kai said.

“You never know with Cass.” Dick chuckled.

Damian nodded. “We’re just waiting on Steph and Babs now.”

“Did Uncle Jon and Aunt Meg arrive?” Ryan asked curiously.

Kai nodded. “Yup.”

“I should probably introduce Amir then.” Ryan turned to his unusually quiet boyfriend.

Kai nodded. “You okay, Amir?”

“Yeah just…” Amir shrugged helplessly.

“Not sure what to say?” Ryan suggested.

Amir nodded. “Yeah. That.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan reassured with a smile. “It’s a bit overwhelming at first but after everyone gets to meet you we can pretty much stick to the kids.”

Amir nodded. “Alright.” Ryan wrapped an arm around him and smiled as he led him away to find the rest of his family.

Kai looked at Damian. “Will you kill me if I spend time with Evie?”

“Don’t defile my daughter and I’ll give you my blessing.”

Kai nodded. “I won’t.”

“Run along then,” Damian nodded.

Kai smiled and ran off.


	5. Writing Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where whatever you write kn your arm also appeared on your soulmate's arm

Ryan didn’t used to really think about what he wrote on his arms. When he was younger, he didn’t have time too. He always wrote grocery list, math to calculate how much money they needed for bills, etc.. When he was adopted into the Wayne family, it slowly turned into notes about school, random doodles, and other such things. There was always numbers though. Numbers and math made sense, had a solution. He was fine.

Then their families disappeared and he became Batman.

Suddenly, Ryan was a lot more cautious, reminding himself someone out there would see it. The problem was, he was so used to writing on his arms to keep notes and get his head straight that it was hard to break the habit. He was still trying to break it with no avail.

Every once in a while, he felt the tingle of his soulmate’s writing appearing on his arm. Ryan had actually learned Hindi so he could read it. He mostly ignored it though.

Even as a kid, he didn’t really believe in soulmates. His birth parents were and where did that leave Ryan? An absent father and a junkie mother. Now though, he didn’t want to put them in harm’s way.

-

Amir, however, had always, wholeheartedly, believed in soulmates. Everyone he had ever seen who found their soulmate was happy. His parents were a shining example of this. They had met in India, had four children, moved to the other side of the world and were still together and were very happy.

His own soulmate was interesting to him, though. While most would leave their soulmates little notes to try and get to know each other or find them, Amir’s didn’t seem interested at all, writing notes to themself instead. Small notes about food to grab and the calculations. He was confused when the writing appeared in English and another language he couldn’t recognise.

It wasn’t until he started learning English that he started to feel confused about his soulmate. One week when he was 8, he had shown his parents the calculations for rent on his arm, not understanding what anything meant. They had been very concerned.

Growing up a little more and becoming fluent in English, Amir started leaving little notes for his soulmate, hoping that something small like ‘good luck on that test you wrote down to remind yourself about’ on a bland Tuesday would cheer them up.

-

“Ryan, you’ve never tried to talk to your soulmate, like, at all?” one of his sisters, Lyssa, rose a brow.

“No? Why would I?” The blond shrugged as the two walked to class. Although Ryan was a year younger, he was in plenty of advanced and AP classes, so he and Lyssa had a couple of them together.

“Because they’re your soulmate,” Lyssa said like that explained everything.

“Look, all a soulmate got me was an absent father and junkie mom when I was a kid.” Ryan shrugged.

“Our dads are soulmates,” Lyssa pointed out.

“Great for them, but just because whatever the fuck said I was destined with this person, doesn’t mean we’ll magically live happily ever after and be perfect for each other.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I don't understand what’s so special about it. People still leave, still cheat, still do all of that with a soulmate just as much as without one. They’re just words you write that someone else can so happen to read.”

“Your cynicism is inspiring,” Lyssa deadpanned. “Grandpa Bruce would be so proud.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Ryan huffed but ruffled her hair as they entered class and sat in his usual seat. He absentmindedly started doodling on his arm, mostly different heroes’ symbols.

“I wish I knew my soulmate,” Lyssa mumbled, sitting next to her younger brother.

“Take a leap, tell them your name and address.” Ryan suggested. His soulmate just added to his picture of a house and he decided to add a cloud over the sun they drew.

“With what we get up to at night? I think not. It’s… It’s safer,” Lyssa decided quietly. “I also kinda want our dads to be back before any of it as well…”

“Now who’s the cynic?” Ryan snorted. “And be quiet about that!” His sister did remind him about something, and he got distracted from the drawing by quickly writing out rent and bill calculations on his arm for everyone. Thankfully, they had access to all their accounts (thank you Wayne Twins and Cassie) but they still had to pay the bills and rent.

“You’re drawing more attention than I did. And I’m not a cynic. I’m just cautious.”

“So a cynic.” Ryan snorted and glanced over as the rest of the class came in and pulled down his sleeve. “Guess class starts soon.”

“No, people are just coming into the classroom because they’re bored,” Lyssa deadpanned.

“Why did Connor and Tim adopt you again?” Ryan complained.

“Because they both like taking in strays and because I’m awesome.”

Ryan was about to retort when someone spoke up on his other side. “Um… Excuse me is this seat taken?”

Ryan turned to see an Indian kid with a shy smile… And oh fuck, they’re cute. “Nope, go ahead. I’m Ryan, this is my sister, Lyssa.”

“Hi. I’m Amir. I just transferred here,” the kid said with a smile, taking a seat next to Ryan.”It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You too!” Lyssa smiled and turned her attention to the front as the teacher walked in. Ryan mostly tuned the teacher out, using the opposite arm from what he was before so it’d be the one closest to Lyssa to absently make notes and doodle.

“Mr. Kent-Drake.” Ryan looked up as the teacher addressed him. “Since you clearly know how to do this, maybe you would like to solve the problem on the board?” Ryan nodded and went up to the whiteboard, quickly and easily solving the calculation before sitting back down.

Lyssa grinned at her brother. “Maybe you should start paying attention,” she teased quietly.

“And miss a chance to one up the snootiest teacher at this school? Naw.” Ryan murmured back and went back to doodling.

“You just wanna show off to the hot new kid,” Lyssa whispered. Ryan decided a good course of action would be to ignore her and the blush on his cheeks. That was all the answer the brunette needed and she leaned back in her seat with a satisfied smirk.

-

The rest of the school day went much the same way, and Ryan was surprised by how many classes he and Amir had together. Even if it was a private school, Gotham Academy was just as big as most public schools.

Throughout the day, small doodles started showing up on Ryan’s arms as his soulmate drew on themself, and it wasn’t until a reminder of how to get to a classroom that Ryan’s last class of the day was in that Ryan realised they were  _ at the same school _ .

“ The Fates or whatever Cassie talks about making the soulmate matches hate me ,” Ryan muttered to himself in his native tongue. Ryan didn't really believe in God or gods or whatever, though he supposed something must be out there. He shook his head and kept his head down as he sat down at his desk and made several notes to himself in Swedish on his arms. It was about patrols, since although his soulmate wrote in English or Hindi he figured he was safe.

Just before class was due to start, the new kid Amir came in and apologised to the teacher, explaining that he’d gotten lost, that he must have jotted down the wrong directions to the class. Ryan schooled his expression, but his brain was working quickly.

“Don’t let it happen again. Mr. Kent-Drake raise your hand? You can sit next to him.” the teacher instructed. Ryan raised his hand, blinking sleepily.

Amir went over and sat next to Ryan again with a bright, if sheepish smile. “Hello again.”

“ Hello ,” Ryan said distractedly and waved, immediately going to make more notes on his arm, in Swedish, to work his brain through what he discovered. It wasn’t 100 percent fact yet, but…  It was the most likely solution.

Amir tilted his head. “Sorry? What?”

“Oh! Hello,” Ryan translated. “Sorry, distracted…”

“Oh, alright. What language was that?” Amir asked curiously.

“Swedish,” Ryan explained curtly. “Sorry! Um, I don’t mean to be rude.” Ryan smiled over at him.

Amir nodded. “Your native tongue?” he asked curiously.

“Yep, learned it before I even learned English,” Ryan admitted. “Just by a year though.”

Amir nodded. “I understand. I sometimes forget to speak English and speak in Hindi instead.”

“It happens,” Ryan chuckled with a nod. He went quiet as class started, properly taking notes in a notebook since he wasn’t as good at Health and he probably shouldn't be taking an AP health class.

Amir nodded and scratched his arm lightly before opening his notebook to take flawless notes in Hindi in the same neat hand that Ryan had gotten used to over the years. 

Ryan glanced over… And immediately recognized the handwriting. As discreetly as possible on the hand opposite of Amir (Ryan was so glad he was ambidextrous) Ryan wrote a quick note in Swedish about this new clue. He pulled down his sleeve and quickly acted like nothing happened. Ryan even made sure to take his notes in Swedish in his notebook instead of Kryptonese or English incase his mind got distracted, again.

Feeling a tingle on his arm, Amir glanced down for a moment, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the class, his pen never stopping as he continued to take notes. 

After class, Ryan immediately stood up and gathered his stuff, some of the writing on his arm showing. “First day down huh, Amir?”

Amir nodded and pulled his sleeve back to check his arm now that class was over, revealing Ryan’s handwriting on his dark skin. He smiled a little though he couldn’t understand what was written there. “First day down,” he agreed, pulling his sleeve back down as he looked up at Ryan. “How was your day?” he asked.

“Pretty average for a school day,” Ryan lied effortlessly. He was used to lying at this point just in general. “What about you? How are you liking Gotham Academy so far?”

“It’s awesome. I’m so glad I was able to get the scholarship here,” Amir said cheerfully, packing up his things.

“Yeah? Impressive those scholarships are super hard to get,” Ryan praised, packing up his own things quickly. “As a kid I always dreamed of getting one.” Now, he didn’t need one. Man, young Ryan would go into shock over that.

“Yeah? I thought the Kent-Drake family was part of the Wayne family and almost guaranteed places here?” Amir hummed curiously. “Sorry, that’s none of my business. I can’t help my curiosity sometimes,” he added with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I wasn't adopted until I was about 10,” Ryan answered easily. “But that’s unimportant, you doing anything after school?”

Amir nodded. “Yeah. I’m working at my parent’s restaurant.”

“Really? That’s cool.” Ryan smiled and quickly wrote down his number on a small piece of paper. “Here, text me whenever you’re free, I gotta get going, my family gets annoyed when they have to wait on any late comers.”

Amir smiled brightly. “I will. And I’ll send you the address to the restaurant. You and your family should come by some time. We only serve authentic Indian meals.”

“I’d love that, so would they.” Ryan nodded and waved before leaving the classroom. He added ‘works with parents at Indian restaurant’ on his notes in Swedish on his arm as he did so.

-

The next day at lunch, Ryan rolled his eyes. “I just don’t see the point,” he huffed.

“Ryry, you’re hopeless, it’s your soulmate!” Helena exclaimed.

“Woah, yelling already? What’d we miss?” Rosa and Kai asked as they joined the gathered group.

“Ry figured out who his soulmate is but won’t tell me who or tell them they’re soulmates,” Helena explained, clearly annoyed.

“I just don’t see the point? Soulmate or not, they can still leave you or cheat on you or be horrible people, it would just like if you went and found love with someone who isn't your soulmate.” Ryan shrugged.

“That doesn’t happen anywhere near as often as the news makes it sound,” Rosa stated, sitting down. “Besides, being with your soulmate… There’s nothing quite like it.”

“All soulmates ever got me was an absent father and junkie mom.” Ryan retorted as Amir awkwardly sat down next to him. “He not only was a shitty father and person, but he cheated and left my mom for a younger woman. It may not happen as often as the media portrays, but it happens, it’s not some magic ‘oh we’re perfect for each other’ thing either. It’s just like any other relationship.”

“Look around you, you cynical bastard. Your biological father may have been a prick, but all of our parents? All soulmates and deeply in love. All of us that have found our soulmates? All in loving relationships. Your bio dad was part of the 10 percent,” Rosa said with a scowl.

“Harleen and Joker were soulmates, look how he treated her,” Ryan retorted. “Look, I’m not saying you can't be happy with your soulmate, but stop pretending like every single person gets a happy ending, hell everyone I knew when I was a kid had similar stories to my mom and I, why shouldn't I be a bit miffed?”

“Harls and Joker weren’t, actually. He just made her believe they were,’ Rosa huffed.

“I keep wondering where all of grandpa Bruce’s moodiness went… Then Ry opens his mouth and I remember,” Helena muttered.

“This is Amir, by the way.” Ryan flipped her off.

“Hi Amir,” Kai greeted cheerfully.

“We apologize for Ryan’s cynicism,” Lyssa hummed.

“You do get used to it, eventually,” Jacob said, he and Evie appearing at the table out of nowhere. “Or just ignore it, like we do.”

Ryan huffed. “I hate all of you.”

“We know,” Evie chirped, sitting down next to Kai.

Ryan quickly introduced everyone to Amir, pointing to everyone as he said their names.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Michaela asked once all the introductions were done.

“I think so, yeah.” Amir smiled and nodded.

“Oh? Do tell,” Lyssa hummed, leaning closer.

“Stop hounding him you guys.” Ryan snorted.

“Amir doesn’t mind, do you?” Lyssa asked with a bright smile.

“I um… Rather not.” Amir ducked his head.

Lyssa pouted.

“Anyway, Lyssa, how’s cheerleading going?”  Ryan redirected the conversation.

-

“God, I'm hungry… ” Ryan muttered and rolled his shoulders in his suit. He needed to eat… Something, and returning to the manor to have whatever Lyssa decided to attempt to make honestly didn’t sound too appetizing. It had been a week since Amir came into his life, and honestly his family has gotten even more ridiculous. Only Cassie seemed to understand his view.

Speaking of Amir, the lights of an open restaurant appeared in Ryan’s peripheral vision. It was none other than the restaurant Amir’s family owned.

“Might as well…” Ryan contemplated taking off his suit, then decided he was more hungry and entered in full Batman attire. Heroes had to eat as well.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment,” Amir greeted from the bar, head down as he scribbled down an order.

“Thank you,” Ryan said, glad his voice disguiser was still on. He hadn’t gotten any action tonight, criminal wise, so he was just bored and super hungry.

Amir looked up a moment later and his eyes widened. “Oh, wow. Batman,” he breathed.

“Hello.” Ryan nodded. “Sorry, are you close to closing time?”

“Oh, no. We’ll be open for another two and a half hours,” Amir answered, smiling shyly as he walked over. “Do you have anywhere you’d prefer to sit?”

“No, anywhere is fine.” Ryan smiled. This was… A side of Amir he had never seen.

Amir nodded. “Just this way then, please,” he said before leading him over to a table, holding a menu. “How was your night?”

“Slow, thankfully,” Ryan chuckled.

“Not many villians up and about tonight then?” Amir asked.

“No, which is good, means I can actually eat at a relatively normal hour,” he joked.

Amir laughed and gave him the menu. “I’ll leave you to decide. Feel free to call me over if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Ryan nodded and smiled, looking over the menu.

Amir nodded and went back to the bar, subtly pulling out his phone to send a text to Ryan.

‘ _ OMG you’ll never guess who just walked into the restaurant! _ ’

Ryan felt his phone vibrate and subtly as possible took out his phone and checked it. 

‘ _ Did you really just put omg in all caps? Also who?’ _

_ ‘Oh, leave me alone. And BATMAN. THE Batman.’ _

_ ‘And…?’ _

_ ‘This is a first for me.’ _

_ ‘You really haven’t lived in Gotham long huh? There’s a reason our coffee shops are open until 4 am’ _

_ ‘That would be a yes. And of course I’m working alone tonight. Like, I know he’s just a normal guy under the mask, but he’s like royalty!’ _

_ ‘Be chill ok? Just be yourself, he and the rest of the Batfamily are pretty chill, people leave gifts and snacks and stuff all the time, some even bandage them up. It’s pretty chill around here.’ _

_ ‘Also, rude, I'm also Gotham Royalty.’ _

_ ‘Okay okay. I gotta go. I need to check if he’s ready to order. I’ll text you later.’ _

_ ‘Alright, remember keep the fanboying to a minimum.’ _

_ ‘Ha ha.’ _

Ryan absently traced his arm and used the other to raise his mask up over his mouth as Amire approached again.

“Have you decided on what you’d like to order or would you like a few more minutes?” Amir asked cheerfully.

“No, I think I figured it out.” Ryan smiled and effortlessly ordered his food.

Amir jotted down his order and smiled. “Perfect. I’ll put your order through and it’ll be out to you shortly,” he said.

“Thank you.” Ryan nodded, relaxing fully in his seat.

Amir went to put his order through, disappearing into the kitchen.

Ryan made sure he was gone before taking one of his gloves off quickly writing case notes on his arm before quickly putting his glove back on.

Amir came back a few minutes later with the latte that Ryan had also ordered.

“Thank you.” Ryan nodded with a smile.

“Of course. Call out if you need anything else,” Amir said cheerfully, no hint of the fanboy that had texted Ryan. Ryan was grateful for it as well.

‘ _ So managing to keep in your inner fanboy?’  _ Ryan texted as he sipped his latte.

‘ _ I do know how to remain professional at work, thank you’ _ Amir texted back after a few minutes.

_ ‘Of course ‘Mir ;)’ _

_ ‘I can’t talk. Mum just asked me to polish all the silverware. :/‘ _

_ ‘Aw, did you get caught on your phone? Good luck ‘Mir.’ _

_ ‘I’m allowed on my phone sparingly when it’s dead like this. But she just finished all the dishes.’ _

_ ‘Fair, text you later then?’ _

_ ‘Yes, later. Have a good night!’ _

After eating, Ryan paid as he pulled his mask fully down and even left a very nice tip before leaving silently.

“I’m so telling Ryan about this at school tomorrow,” Amir mumbled to himself as he cleaned up the table. What he didn’t know, was that was Ryan, and he now had notes on a nearby gang on his arm.

Meanwhile, Ryan was at the manor, writing readily on his arm and frowned as he tried both to figure out his math homework, and figure out the rumors on the gang on the rise.

Suddenly, Amir’s handwriting appeared on Ryan’s skin. ‘ _ I don’t know if I should be concerned about how much you know about gangs or not. Also, you forgot to write your secrets in another language. Hi!’  _

Ryan tensed as he read it. Shit… Should he ignore it? Should he just start writing notes in Swedish? He was unprepared for his own lack of sleep to betray him. He decided to ignore it and just start writing in Swedish like any normal person clearly would. He’s never ‘talked’ directly to his soulmate before now why should he start? He… Ryan was fine.

‘ _ And you’re back to pretending I don’t exist. Okay. _ ’

_ ‘... Why are you so insistent on talking to me?’ _

_ ‘Because you’re my soulmate.’ _

_ ‘But you know nothing about me! For all you know I could be like, a horrible person or a killer, or whatever.’ _

_ ‘Completely ignoring what I’ve seen written on your arms my whole life.’ _

_ ‘You know what I mean, just because we’re soulmates doesn’t automatically mean we’re destined to be together or whatever. For all we know we could make each other miserable.’ _

_ ‘That’s literally the whole point of soulmates.’ _

_ ‘Not the way I’ve seen them. If that were the truth, I would've had both my birth parents growing up instead of an absent father who maybe would send me a postcard or whatever from his new family and a junkie mom, I wouldn’t have to see several ‘perfect couples’ split up or treat each other horribly or break up.’ _

_ ‘I’m sorry. It must be miserable thinking so negatively of the world all the time.’ _

Ryan decided it was best to just ignore them after that. They didn’t get it, no one except people who were in those situations got it, and even then, people still would say “but they’re your soulmate, so clearly you’re meant for each other.” Ryan didn't hate the idea, he just didn’t think people should blindly follow whatever dictated who they should be with. He shook his head and went to shower before heading to bed. First though… He grabbed his phone and texted Amir. He knew Amir was his soulmate, but he could feign ignorance for now… Right?

‘ _ Why is it that people seem to disregard other’s experiences just to feed their own view? I’m no innocent in this, but it’s frustrating.’ _

_ ‘Context?’ _

_ ‘There was this woman who lived next to my mom’s and my apartment. She had gotten out of an abusive situation. The abuser so happened to be her soulmate. People constantly told her all the time that “No dear, you must be mistaken, you're destined for each other. He’s the one who’ll make you happy and you’ll have a great life with him”. Or gave my mom shit because her soulmate cheated on her and left her pregnant because ‘she wasn’t trying’ or ‘Maybe if you weren't always doing drugs’ ignoring the fact she started drugs after I was born. I get that people like their soulmates and want to be happy and have this cute Disney thing but it’s just… So frustrating when they ignore those cases or dismiss them because they're each other’s “other halves” or whatever. When I meet mine, I want to actually get to know them as a person before I decide if  want to date them or not, not just because we can send things via arm doodles or writing or whatever.’ _

_ ‘Sorry… Just… I needed to get that off my chest.’ _

_ ‘No, it’s okay. It’s hard because most of the time, people truly connect with their soulmates and adore each other. Of course, there are those relationships that are truly terrible like those you mentioned. I’m not saying there aren’t. But I chose, personally, to believe in the best of people. But hey, that’s just me.’ _

_ ‘Hard to see the best when you grew up around those kinds of situations and people, but I get what you mean. I just wish my family would stop and realize what I’m saying sometimes instead of try and convince me to be on their side. I know a majority are happy and yeah, I want to believe I’ll be happy with my soulmate, but I had a fucked up first 10 years of my life, I’ve seen the worst of the worst in soulmate and non-soulmate pairs but also the best in both. I guess what Rosa said at lunch really irked me more than usual.’ _

Who needed to write on their arms? Texting was a lot less complicated.

‘ _ I’m sorry you had to experience that, Ryan. I really am. Unfortunately, how can you know what type of person your soulmate is if you don’t give them a chance?’ _

_ ‘I have some idea, strangely enough I feel like I know who they are, you know? Not just because of the encouragements and notes they've written to me over the years either. Like, the small, idealistic part of me that refused to be destroyed is like ‘They're a good person, you'll like them’. But you know what they say, once bitten, twice shy.’ _

_ ‘I do know that saying. I also know that being so cautious and wary of everyone is no way to go through life. It’s a lonely road. I saw it happen to my uncle. I would hate for the same thing to happen to my friend.’ _

_ ‘Thanks, ‘Mir. Oddly, when you say it it sounds less like you’re preaching and more like you actually care than when my sister or dad says it. That’s a compliment, by the way.’ _

_ ‘Your family care about you. And I do too. You’re my friend.’ _

_ ‘Thanks, själsfrände, but I've kept you up long enough, I’ll see you at school okay?’ _

_ ‘You know I don’t mind staying up to chat. I’ll see you in the morning.’ _

_ - _

_ ‘Any coffee preferences?’  _ Ryan texted Amir while in the limo the next morning with a smile.

‘ _ At this time of the morning? Strong. Good morning to you too.’ _

_ ‘I owe you for staying up for me, själsfrände. I fear I may have accidentally offended my soulmate last night.’  _ Ryan at least hoped Amir didn’t somehow get his new nickname translated, not that he’d use that nickname around his meddlesome family.

‘ _ Oh? Why’s that?’  _ Ryan hummed as he read the text and quickly explained what went down the night before before he texted Amir like he didn’t already know.

‘ _ I guess I was still annoyed at Rose and stuff, maybe I’ll write them today and apologize, idk.’ _

_ ‘I know you told me how Rose is related to you, but I forgot…’ _

_ ‘Her brother is dating my cousin. And her father is a family friend.’ _

_ ‘Oh yeah. Kai and Evie, right?’ _

_ ‘You’re catching on!’ _

_ ‘It’s hard. There’s so many of you! xD’ _

_ ‘You haven't even met like, most of us yet.’ _

_ ‘Oh dear. How many more are there?’ _

_ ‘Several, I have three uncles and two aunts on my dad’s side and one on my pop’s side. Each of them has at least two kids with the average being three. Then there’s the people they’re married to and my grandfather and his wife, not to mention close family friends.’ _

_ ‘Wow. Giant family.’ _

_ ‘Told ya so. I wouldn’t trade them for the world though’ _

_ ‘I know that feeling. My siblings and my cousins drive me mad, but I still love them.’ _

_ ‘Yeah… Anyway a strong coffee then? Meet me in front of the school in five.’ _

“Texting your boyfriend?” Lyssa teased.

“Screw off Lyssa,” Ryan grumbled, but was smiling down at his phone.

“Oh, he’s definitely texting Amir with that smile,” Michael laughed, poking her brother’s knee with the toe of her shoe.

“Fuck off, I’m single,” he grumbled before quickly texting their driver Amir’s coffee order.

“Oh, relax, Ry. We’re just teasing you. Why are you so grumpy this morning? You got home and went to bed early as fuck last night,” Michaela stated.

“I… Didn't actually go to bed,” Ryan admitted. “Until maybe… Two hours ago?” At least 4 hours after he last texted Amir. 

Lyssa pinched the bridge of her nose. “Jesus fuck, Ry…”

“Ooops?” Ryan ducked his head and gave a sheepish grin. “I had case stuff to work out!” Most all of it on his arm, in Swedish, just as much as on traditional paper.

“You’re not going on patrol tonight. I’m grounding you,” Lyssa stated with a scowl.

“You can't, I have family seniority.” Ryan smirked.

“I can through, as leader of this team, I'm putting you on leave from patrol tonight.” Cassie spoke up. Ryan huffed but remained quiet, dozing off until everyone got their coffees (Ryan got four just for himself).

Lyssa gave Cassie a grateful smile.

-

By the time they got to the school, Ryan was on his final coffee. “Here.” He smiled and handed Amir his.

Amir smiled at Ryan in thanks and took a sip. “That’s great, thanks. How was your night?”

“Good, yours?” Ryan asked with a smile, sipping his own as his family all headed inside.

“Yeah, pretty good. I’ve gotten most of my homework done and the Batman was in my restaurant last night,” Amir hummed.

“Most?” Ryan teased lightly as they headed inside. “And yeah? He does that sometimes. Eats, I mean.” Talking with Amir was easy, care free. It was so much different than when Ryan struggled through conversations with others.

Amir laughed and took a sip of his coffee. “I figured. He is still human, after all. And yeah, most. I just have my science homework left to do, but that’s not due for two days.”

“Fair.” Ryan nodded with a chuckle.

Amir smiled warmly at Ryan.

“Come on, let’s get to class.” Ryan yawned and led the way inside.

Amir followed him, sipping his coffee slowly. “So your dad came here as well?” he asked, anything to break the silence.

“Yep, my entire family came here.” Ryan nodded. “Most of them anyway, I’m not sure if my Aunt Cass came here…”

Amir nodded and smiled. “Must be nice.”

“A bit, it’s not the public school voted most dangerous in the country,” Ryan admitted. “Gotham High is… Gotham High.”

Amir hummed. “Agreed.”

-

The two were still chatting, even as they sat down in class. Lyssa rose a playful brow at her brother.

“Did you have a good night, Lyssa?” Amir asked.

“Kinda boring, to be honest,” Lyssa hummed.

“That’s a shame,” Amir mused.

“Yeah…” Lyssa tilted her head. “I’m surprised you know I’m here, with how into your guys’ conversation you two were.”

Amir looked at Ryan and just grinned. Ryan was blushing but smiled back at Amir. Lyssa rolled her eyes good naturedly and eventually both turned their attention to the front as the teacher came in. Ryan started absently drawing on his arm, or making notes to himself. In Swedish, he tried to work out that ‘apology’ even though he knew Amir was pretty understanding.

Amir scratched lightly at his arm in a unconscious movement, focused more on the class than the feeling of writing appearing on his skin. Ryan found this adorable. That did make the younger male pause though. Adorable… He really was becoming one of those idiots who immediately fell in love upon finding their soulmate. Oddly, this didn’t scare or disgust Ryan like it normally would have. Amir was sweet, smart, and very, very kind. Even before he had it confirmed to himself, he could already see the two of them together.

Lyssa leaned over to look at his work and noticed him watching Amir. “It’s him, isn’t it?” she whispered, reading Ryan’s work.

Ryan covered his arm and glanced at her, nodding.

Lyssa glanced up at him and smiled. “Go for it. He’s nice.”

“We both know why I won’t, they’re the same reason you won’t,” Ryan retorted. Ah, the fates and world were cruel mistresses sometimes.

“But it’s different. You found your soulmate. I haven’t.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that our parents are gone, or the very act of being with me puts him in danger, Lyssa,” Ryan reminded. “I… Can’t do that to him.”

“I still think you should go for it but whatever.”

Ryan was about to retort when the bell rang. He just shook his head and got up, packing up his things quickly. “See you in third period, Lys.”

“Yeah. Catch you later.”

Ryan turned to Amir and smiled. “Ready to head out?”

“I am,” he agreed, putting his bag on his shoulder.

“Come on then!” Ryan grabbed his hand and smiled, leading him out of the classroom.

-

By the time school ended, Lyssa had already somehow gotten it around to the rest of the family that Amir was his soulmate. Now, he had to deal with everyone constantly harassing him about it and trying to get him to get with his best friend.

“Woah, what did I miss?” Lian asked as she rocked up at the school to pick the kids up.

“Ryan doesn’t want to get with his soulmate.” Rosa rolled his eyes. “I mean, he’s so against soulmates he won-”

“Can you shut the fuck up!” Ryan glared at her, having finally had enough. “Did you ever stop to think maybe I’d want nothing more to get with Amir? To be with him? Maybe if you stopped and actually realized I’m not opposed to soulmates, just the societal pressure around them, you’d stop being such a fucking bitch about it! Do you realize dating anyone immediately puts them in danger? That if any villain found out, and trust me they can, he’d be in immediate danger? That our parents aren’t even around to properly meet him? Not everything is about fucking soulmates and it’s people like you who told my ‘aunt’ Liza that she shouldn't have left her abuser just because they were soulmates! Fuck. Off!”

“How much coffee have you had today, Ryan?” Lian asked, frowning a little.

“Not nearly enough to deal with being constantly harassed by the people who are supposed to support me. And trust me Lian, this rant is a fucking LONG time coming.” Ryan felt his hand twitch as he sat down and crossed his arms, glaring out the window.

Lian glanced around at the kids. “Okay… Lay off him guys, alright?” she said, deciding to be the voice of reason for a change. “It’s his choice if he wants to date Amir or not. Not yours.”

“Lian’s right.” Cassie piped up. She was the only one who wasn’t constantly harassing him. “No offense guys, but Ryan has a point, especially you, Rosa. You’re the most guilty of this.” She stared the green teen down. “Ryan is allowed to date or not date whom he pleases. How would you like it if people hounded you constantly to date someone or get with someone constantly with little break and even attacked your personal point of view or beliefs on a subject to try and ‘convince’ you to do it?”

“Sorry Ryan. They both have a point, Ro,” Kai said softly to his twin.

Rosa looked down at her lap, and was silent for a long minute. “I’m sorry…”

Ryan sighed and looked at them “It’s fine just… Back off, okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Thanks.” Ryan gave a weak smile.

“I still think you should date him, kiddo. Amir’s a great guy,” Quinn spoke up. “And I’m not saying it cause it’s ‘written in the stars’ and all that crap, but because you two care for each other,” she added before anyone could growl at her.

“I don’t want to put him in danger.” Ryan sighed and leaned against the window. “I mean, I'm Batman, I… I don’t know…”

“We’d protect him. You know we would,” Quinn stated softly. “Most of us aren’t going to have heros as soulmates. And those of us who aren’t on patrol would keep an eye over everyone. Family looks out for each other, after all.”

“Thanks…” Ryan smiled at her gently with a nod.

Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning over to hug him. Ryan hugged back with a smile.

-

Ryan took a breath and checked his arm again. It was almost time… He and Amir messaged each other over their arms for a meeting place. Almost time…

“Ryan?” Ryan turned and smiled when he heard Amir’s voice. This was it.

“Hey, Amir…”


	6. Gay Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Amir and Michele are roommate as adults and Ryan owns a gay bar/club

 

Moving to New York was probably one of the best ideas Michaela had ever had. It had started as wanting to attend college there and turned into her meeting (and dating, briefly) her best friend. Despite having been friends for years and living together for a year and a half, Michaela’s family had never actually met Amir. The busy doctor often had to be out when the rest of the Kent-Drakes visited. Today was different, however as he came in around lunch while Michaela had her three siblings over, heading straight for the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

“Hey Michaela,” he greeted.

“Hey Amir! Guys, this is Amir, Amir these are my siblings Ryan, Lyssa, and Caleb,” she introduced everyone with a smile.

“Nice ta meetcha.” Lyssa grinned.

Amir smiled. “Nice to meet you all,” he hummed, walking over to the group, wine glass in hand. “Michaela didn’t tell me you guys were in town.”

“We kinda just showed up,” Caleb said with a shrug.

Amir nodded in understanding and looked at his best friend. “I thought we agreed yellow wasn’t your colour,” he told her with a chuckle. “I won’t stay long. I don’t want to intrude on family time.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ryan spoke up quickly. “You live here too, after all. Wouldn’t feel right kickin’ ya out.”

“You sure?” Amir asked, subtly lookin Ryan over before looking back to Michaela again. “I can get lunch with Matt. Lord knows he’s probably at the office right now looking for me and my wallet.”

Michaela gave Amir a knowing look after quickly glancing at Ryan to see he was also subtly checking Amir out. “No, spare your wallet. I made plenty for everyone, sit and enjoy. Besides, about time my best friend met my family,” she joked.

Amir chuckled. “You cooked? Should I call poison control?” he teased, taking a seat at the table now that he had Michaela’s blessing to join in.

Ryan smiled as Amir sat next to him. “I helped her, don’t worry,” he hummed.

Amir smiled at Ryan. “You’ve saved all our stomachs, in that case.”

“Says the guy who puts chilli in everything,” Michaela retorted.

“You’ve never complained about my cooking before,” Amir shot back. Ryan chuckled despite himself.

“It’s like a live sitcom,” Lyssa whispered to Ryan.

“Right?” Ryan whispered back with a laugh. “So, sis, what have you been up to?” he turned to look at Michaela.

Michaela looked over to her brother. “Same old, really. Working, trying to get this one a date, game nights with the couple across the hall,” she answered with a shrug.

“Excuse you. I’ve been trying to get you a date, not the other way around,” Amir scoffed, taking a sip of his wine.

“Trying to get each other dates then?” Ryan joked. “Sounds like my sister.”

Michaela scowled at her younger brother.

“Love ya, sis,” Ryan laughed. “I’m actually thinking of moving to New York, take up a job offer from a club.”

“Stay away from Queens and Brooklyn is my only advice. Queens is nowhere near as fun as it sounds,” Amir said.

“Yeah?” Ryan smiled warmly at him. “Thanks for the tip.”

Amir grinned. “Of course.”

“Speaking of Queens, what’s Matt up to this week?” Michaela asked.

“He’s thirsting after that barista again so he’s more annoying than usual. Who knew that much caffeine would affect him so much,” Amir deadpanned.

“Never underestimate the power of caffeine,” Ryan joked.

Amir chuckled. “We’ll have to call Karen in to detox him again. And preferably at her place this time,” he added to Michaela.

“Your assistant?” Lyssa asked her twin curiously.

“Yep,” Michaela mused.

Lyssa nodded.

“You should take the job, Ry, I keep telling you.” Caleb rose a brow at his brother.

“What’s the job?” Amir asked curiously.

“It’s actually more of a business deal, an old friend of mine is selling his club and he wants me to buy it.” Ryan paused. “It’s a fairly known gay club in Hell’s Kitchen, I’m thinking about it but I’m not sure yet.”

“You'll finally be able to put your mixology and business degrees to work,” Caleb snorted.

“Frank’s selling?” Amir asked. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Ryan shrugged. “I didn’t ask for details, but I’m gonna meet with him tomorrow about it, I wanna buy but… Well…”

“Ryan, W.E. won’t implode without you.” Michaela snorted.

“Yeah. Dad’s still running it and I’m pretty sure Jacob is planning on helping out,” Lyssa hummed.

“Besides you’re miserable working there,” Caleb finished off.

“You can even stay here for a bit while I help you find your own place,” Michaela spoke up, then quickly added, “If that’s okay, Amir.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure you’d do the same if it were one of my siblings,” Amir hummed with a smile.

“You’re the best, Amir.” Michaela hugged him with a grin.

Amir chuckled and kissed her cheek. “What would you do without me?”

“Live in a slightly smaller place,” Michaela joked.

“Thanks… Yeah, I’ll go for it.” Ryan nodded with a hum.

“Good luck, Ryan,” Amir hummed.

“Thanks.” Ryan gave him a soft smile. “For the encouragement and letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem.”

-

Ryan smiled as he chatted with one of his regulars. The club was relatively small, thank whatever created the universe for that in Ryan’s opinion, but it had garnered a decent few regulars. It had been about a month and a half since he bought the place and he no longer felt like he was an outsider that just randomly inserted himself into the staff and daily happenings.

“Ryan!” Michaela greeted cheerfully as she approached the bar, more than a little bit drunk.

“Hey sis, having a good time?” Ryan chuckled with a grin. He had to admit, after his initial nervousness, he was enjoying working at and owning his own club.

“Uh huh! We’re out for Matt’s birthday and he insisted we come here. ‘Mir’s here too, and he’s looking hot,” she chirped.

“Why are you like this?” Ryan blushed. Why he confessed to finding Amir attractive, he would never know.

“Because I’m drunk and because you’re in love with my best friend.”

“I’m no-Michaela,” he groaned. “At least you’re enjoying yourselves though. Never thought you’d come to a gay club,” he teased her gently.

“I live with a gay guy, of course I come to gay bars. Speaking of, the queen wants a cosmo, Amir asked for a Harvey Wallbanger, Kar wants a martini, dry, and I would love a sex on the beach pretty please!”

“I should cut you off… But sure,” Ryan chuckled. “You have a table? Or do you want my help to make sure you won’t spill any while you bring them to your group?”

“Why don’t you help me and give Amir a wallbanger,” Michaela giggled.

“Micheala you seem to forget I’m working,” Ryan deadpanned. He made the drinks and helped her carry them over though. “Here, I was worried my sister got a bit too tipsy.”

“Hi there,” the male other than Amir greeted with a flirty grin, offering his hand. “I’m Matt.”

“I’m the owner of this club, Ryan, Michaela's brother.” Ryan smiled and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you!”

“You can do more than that,” Matt purred.

“Moving on!” Michaela cut in. “Matt, look, it’s a cosmo,” she hummed, holding the drink in front of the other. “You’re here to drink and pick up people other than my brother.” 

“Here.” Ryan smiled and handed Amir his drink. He was used to people flirting with him.

Amir smiled. “Thanks. Sorry about them.”

“I’m used to it.” Ryan waved his hand with a chuckle. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. Busy, but good. How about you?”

“Busy, but loving every second of it,” Ryan admitted with a chuckle.

“You’ve done a great job with this place.”

“Yeah? Thanks.” Ryan blushed and ducked his head with a grin.

Amir smiled warmly and took a sip of his drink. “This is great.”

“I’m glad to hear!” Ryan beamed and turned when he noticed his shift replacement. “Looks like I’m gonna be off duty soon, talk to you later?” He turned back to Amir and smiled again.

“Why don’t you join us once you’re off?” Amir suggested.

“Mm… Sure why not?” Ryan shrugged and waved before going to talk to his replacement.

“Sorry, someone needed help to steadily deliver drinks,” he joked. The two chatted and he clocked out and waved before going back to join Amir and the others.

“Ryry!” Michaela greeted cheerfully, hugging her brother tightly. “Kar, let’s go get everyone shots.”

“Please stop using my childhood nickname?” Ryan groaned but laughed.

“Never!” Michaela chirped before dragging Karen off to get a round of shots.

“Ten bucks she’s ordering either Cocksucking Cowboys or Blow Jobs,” Amir chuckled.

“That’s a fool’s bet!” Ryan laughed.

Amir smiled at Ryan. “Which do you think she’ll order?”

“Blow Jobs.” Ryan shrugged. “Depends on how much she’s drunk though.”

“Ugh, I would love a blow job,” Matt groaned.

“She’s had maybe half a bottle of wine and three cocktails,” Amir hummed, ignoring Matt.

“Cocksucking Cowboys, definetily.” Ryan chuckled and smiled as his sister and Karen came back. “Didn’t cause my employee trouble didja?”

“Please tell me he’s at least bi or pan,” Michaela groaned, putting the shots on the table.

“Russel? Totally, completely gay.” Ryan mused.

Michaela pouted. “Why are all the good ones gay?”

“Because they have the best taste,” Ryan joked. “Naw, your gaydar is just out of whack, which is funny, considering our family.” He was avoiding taking shots at all cost.

“My gaydar is fine! Most of the time.”

“Oh, honey, no,” Karen said. “You dated a gay guy for three months, don’t forget.”

“And they’re still dating to this day,” Matt laughed, hi fiving Karen.

“Do I wanna know?” Ryan rose a brow.

“Just take your shots Ryan,” Michaela huffed.

“We’re not dating, Matt,” Amir said, taking his own shot and tossing it back. “We just live together.” Yep, Ryan needed to quelch down that imagery. He took his shot.

-

Many shots, drinks, and hours later, Amir woke in his bed with a low groan, unconsciously holding the warm body next to his a little tighter. Said body shifted underneath him and mumbled something incoherently as he shifted to get comfortable.

“Where…?” Ryan mumbled to himself, his head pounding and his eyes still closed as he moved to slowly and reluctantly sit up.

Amir mumbled something as he reluctantly let go, not wanting to be awake yet.

“What… Amir?” Ryan asked as he blinked his eyes open. Did he…? He looked around and realized he wasn’t in his room.

Amir cracked his eyes open at the sound of Ryan’s voice, frowning a little. “Ryan?”

“In the flesh… Man, what happened last night?” Ryan rubbed his temples. He was never drinking with his sister again. “Well, I mean, I know what happened last night…” He wished he could remember though.

“We had a lot to drink. I don’t remember much else,” Amir admitted, putting his arm over his eyes. “And slept together, I assume from our state of undress.”

“Solid reasoning…” Ryan mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Are you okay?” Amir asked.

“Hangovers suck…” Ryan mumbled. “I’m also definitely not moving right now.”

“Hangovers definitely suck,” Amir mumbled, motioning for Ryan to lie back down. Ryan winced as he moved, but eventually lied back down and curled into Amir’s chest, Amir wrapping his arms around Ryan without a second thought.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m certain it was amazing,” he mumbled.

“I wish I could remember, because I’m sure it was.”

“Mm…” Ryan smiled and nuzzled into his chest, relaxing as he slowly started dozing off again.

Amir pressed a kiss to Ryan’s temple.

-

A couple hours later, Michaela smiled and silently delivered a glass of water and a couple aspirin before leaving the two sleeping males alone. She didn’t even take a picture for future blackmail.


End file.
